The ready availability and affordability of broadband internet access globally has led to an exponential increase in the adoption of communication methods like video messaging and video conferencing. The variety and availability of free software enabling such communication methods from companies like Microsoft, Yahoo, Skype, and America Online also aid in increasing the popularity of such communication methods. Currently, there are also an increasing number of devices which are used for video conferencing. These devices may or may not employ the aforementioned communication software for video conferencing.
Generally, during video conferencing, parties who are communicating with each other only see one another. There are certain inconveniences for a first party to highlight/point out to the second party features relating to objects which are outside a field of view of an image capture device in a video conferencing device, while still being able to see one another. This limitation may cause some problems during certain instances of communication between the parties.